


But We Were Careful

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY REMOVED!</p><p>Prompt: Hi! I love your writing, and I've sent in maybe a couple prompts - never been disappointed in the end result! Do you think you could write something (in canon) about Octavia being pregnant - maybe as the pregnancy progresses or their (Lincoln, Octavia, and co) reactions to finding out she's pregnant? I just want lots of fluff, basically, haha. Thanks!</p><p>Octavia and Lincoln find out they're having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Were Careful

Because of the extremely toxic environment of the 100 fandom, this story is no longer available.

The fandom has consistently put me in the position of having to side with the racist non-homophobes or the non-racist homophobes. Being a black lesbian, I decided to address both issues, but the fandom has continued to only address one side of the issue.

So I’m done. If people in the 100 fandom want to act like LGBT+ POC are invisible, then I’m going to be invisible in the fandom. No more new stories or updates to in-progress stories in the 100 universe.

I am sorry that it has come to this, but I am truly fed up. If they want to ignore my plight, it is their every right to do so. However, they should not expect to still have access to my fanfiction.

If you are outraged by this, I understand. But my fanfiction will not make a reappearance unless both sides start hearing each other out.

In the meantime, I will be writing fanfiction for other fandoms.


End file.
